The present invention relates generally to capping assemblies for liquor bottles, and, more particularly, to a liquor bottle capping assembly including a perforated member for preventing flame propagation into the liquor bottle and for discouraging the watering of liquor contained in the associated liquor bottle; a solid disk member and associated sheet member for preventing tampering with the contents of the liquor bottle and providing evidence of any tampering; and a cap member for providing a resealable closure of the liquor bottle opening.
During the last century, a small woven mesh screen known as a Davies screen was used on miners' lanterns in order to prevent flame from the lantern enclosed by the screen from igniting gas pockets encountered in mining operations. A similar woven mesh is used at the openings of gasoline containers to prevent flame propagation into the containers. However, attempts to use such screen-type devices on a liquor bottle to prevent flame propagation into the liquor bottle have proven unsuccessful. It was found that a woven mesh screen so significantly retards the flow rate of liquor poured from a liquor bottle as to make such a screen unusable. Such woven meshes also tend to cause a crystallization phenomenon during the period when the liquor sits unused in the bottle which causes the mesh to clog and further restrict the pouring of liquor from the bottle. Such meshes also proved to be difficult to attach to the glass mouth of a liquor bottle in a commercially feasible manner. Finally, it was found that, with many types of liquor, ignition of alcohol being poured from the container caused a crusting or "caramelization" of the screen mesh which would significantly interfere with any subsequent attempts to pour liquor from the bottle.
Another independent problem relating to the liquor trade is the unauthorized dilution or "watering" of liquor prior to its sale by unscrupulous dealers, etc. The problem of liquor watering is especially acute for liquor sold in certain areas outside of the United States. It would be generally desirable to provide a device which discourages such watering of liquor.
Finally, as with all consumable food and beverages, it would be desirable to provide a container which discourages tampering of any kind before the bottle is opened.